Tailor Made
by IKeptUSecret
Summary: Song Fic to the song Tailor Made by Colbie Caillat Rated T for kissing Ty/Amy


_Twenty-five,  
All of these mixed emotions,  
Tangled up in pure confusion,  
It's hard to let go of the past, but it seems,  
Easier as time is moving,  
Well you said he makes you laugh,  
And he makes you happy,  
He sees you smiling back,  
It is everlasting,  
And so he's tailor made for you,_

"Amy I hate seeing you so unhappy, you need to get over Will, because obviously you weren't made for each other" "I know someone who was a great match and probably still is, his name is Ty" "You know the one you dumped for Will, I could tell you are still in love with Ty when you were going out with Will" Soraya said to me. " But what if he doesn't like me because I dumped him for Will, I know I love Ty but what if he doesn't love me " I replied. " Ty was hurt when you dumped him, but Ty is a great guy and you two are made for each other he probably has the same feelings you do" Soraya answered. "Maybe you are right Soraya, It think I should go find him" I replied while looking at my watch " I still have about an hour and a half until he finishes night feeding, so if I leave right now I can be at Heartland in half an hour which gives me about an hour to talk to him" I said as I was walking towards the door. "Thanks Soraya" I said as I was closing the door to her apartment. " Good Luck" Soraya shouted.

_With stunning golden hues,  
And one sweet tone to soothe,  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
And I, have seen you everyday,  
You've never been like this before,  
He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made,  
So let go all of these mixed emotions_,

As I was driving I was wondering if Ty would still want to go out with me. "Well he was going out with Heather and they seemed pretty happy together, maybe he is still going out with her" I said to myself. Then I started to think about Will. I started going out with Will in my second year of being at Virginia Tech. Now I am almost half - way through my third year at Virginia Tech. About 2 weeks ago I had caught Will making out with one of my college friends Sierra, but he didn't realize I was there so I had dumped him a few days later. I still couldn't believe that after a year and a half, he had cheated on me with one of my friends. Finally I was pulling into the long winding drive-way that belonged to Heartland.

_Forget all your hesitations,  
Together entwined inside this feeling,  
Feet off the ground, head hits ceiling,  
Then he whispered in your ear,  
He's absolutely falling,  
The words he said are clear,  
So don't insist on stalling  
Because he's tailor made for you,  
With stunning golden hues,  
And one sweet tone to soothe,  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
_

I parked my car by the house and walked down the pathway to the barn. I walked into the barn caught up in my thoughts not realizing were I was going when I ran into someone. I looked up to apologize to the person, when all I saw where a pair of blazing emerald eyes, staring right back at me. " ummmmm sorry I didn't mean to run into you Ty" I said quickly. " It's fine Amy" said Ty. Then there was a strange silence between the both of us. " I think we need to talk " we both said at the exact same time. " You go first" said Ty while he was staring into my eyes." I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Will, you were right he was bad news, he cheated on me" "Anways what did you want to say" I asked. " I just wanted to know if maybe you ummmm wanted to ummm go out sometime, I know you just broke up with Will but I really want us to" Ty replied looking around nervously.

_And I, have seen you everyday,  
You've never been like this before,  
He's tailor made,  
Oh sister, don't be troubled,  
Oh sister, please be calm,  
Cause this isn't, what you're used to, at all,  
He's tailor made for you,  
With stunning golden hues,  
And one sweet tone to soothe,  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
And I, have seen you everyday,  
You've never been like this before,  
He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made_

I ran over to Ty and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear " I would love to go out with you Ty" " I missed you so much". He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his face closer to mine and said quietly "I missed you too Ames" Then he bent his head down and wrapped me in a passionate kiss. " I love you Ty" I whispered after we broke apart. "I love you too Ames" He whispered.


End file.
